brown eyed bravery
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Rose has been confused about a certain Slytherin lately; maybe she just needs a little push from a loving source. RW/SM


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters, and settings, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Just had this funny little idea for a fic, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_*__brown eyed bravery*_

* * *

Rose Weasley was livid.

A little confused yes, but she was mostly in a livid mood.

She stormed up the stairs, head held high, blue eyes flashing daring anybody to cross her.

Once she was safely inside her little room, she allowed herself a chance to breath, throwing herself on her firm mattress facedown.

She felt like screaming; or throwing something.

Anything really to get her mind off of a certain _forbidden slytherin_; it was ridiculous really how much he raided her thoughts. Rose should be focusing on the upcoming O.W.L.S. and her prefect duties, _not _on him.

But try as she might, the thought of him, of his warm smile, infuriating smirk, prefect manners, and cool grey eyes simply refused to leave in her mind in peace.

She didn't know how long she lay there but soon enough, she heard footsteps on the landing, the sound of her door creaking, and then a hesitant voice;

"Rosie?"

Rose resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yes dad?"

"Are-are you feeling okay?"

She lifted her head up from her pillow, still not turning to face the door;

"I'm fine dad, just….cramps is all."

"Oh." A pregnant silence followed. "Feel better."

"Thanks dad." She mumbled.

Rose listened to the receding footsteps in the hallway until she couldn't anymore.

Peace, quiet, a time to think things through.

She rested her head back on her pillow; outside she could hear the shouts of children in the street as they frolicked in the new snow.

She became aware of a stroking motion on her hair, and raised her head again with a confused frown.

Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed her hand gently massaging the tangles in Rose's bushy hair evidently having slipped in while she was preoccupied.

She blinked at her mother, "Mum? What…what are you doing?"

Hermione Weasley smiled at her, her brown eyes warm.

"What, I can't come in and see my daughter?"

Rose blushed lightly, moving to sit up on the bed,

"Of course you can," she paused, "I'm fine though."

"That's what people your age always say to their parents." Hermione said.

Rose shifted on the bed, eyes cast downwards, "I am fine though….kind of."

"Is it something to do with school? I know that O.W.L.S. can be very stressful—"

"It's not," Rose said quickly, "It's nothing really; I just have a lot on my mind, O.W.L.S., prefect duties, keeping Hugo out of trouble…"

"Boys?" Hermione asked wryly.

"Mum!" Rose shrieked, her head snapped to the closed door, "Someone could hear you!"

Her mother waved a hand idly, "Your father is out with Hugo in the yard playing Quidditch, so it's just the two of us."

Rose cleared her throat, "Well you still should keep your voice down, because dad would flip if he heard."

Hermione moved closer to her, smiling, "So you do have boys on your mind."

Rose shook her head, blushing. "No! I mean yes, but no, and mum!"

Hermione laughed, and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder,

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Rosie, so tell me, do we know him?"

Rose bit her lip, uncertain, but decided to answer, after all her mum had been in the same situation.

"Yes…." She said slowly, "And he goes to Hogwarts, he's in Slytherin, but he's different, better than their normal lot.

"You mean Scorpius?"

Rose nearly suffered whiplash from turning her head so fast.

"How'd you know?" she cried out.

"I'm your mother, Rose, and a mother always knows these things."

Rose frowned, "That makes no sense."

Hermione patted her hand, "Someday it will, but sweetie I don't understand, Scorpius is a lovely young man, just a little judged."

Rose's frown deepened, "But I'm not _supposed to like him."_

Hermione frowned at her daughter, "Why not?"

"Why not? _Why not? _Mum! He's in slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor, he's a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley, he's sly, arrogant, and just…not good for me!"

Hermione's brown eyes darkened, a stern look appearing on her face;

"Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy is a wonderful young man that has been judged simply because of who his parents are, now I taught you better than to not give people a chance first; as for the matter of your liking him, I for one don't care who you like as long as he is respectful and you are happy."

"But-but dad—"

"Will learn to deal with the fact that his daughter likes a Slytherin, and if not I will talk with him." Hermione stated firmly.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Get to know him, he might be just as nervous as you, and just remember," Hermione got up and stood at the door, "you were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason."

Rose blinked, confused, "What reason?"

"Gryffindor were dwell the brave at heart." Her mum smiled.

"You are a very brave girl, Rosie." She then stepped into the hallway and closed the door, leaving Rose staring after her in shock.

Rose slowly lay back onto her bed, she was brave? She didn't feel very brave; but maybe mum was right, she just need a little sympathy with him.

She closed her eyes, letting her mum's words, echo in her head.

"_Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart."_

"_Was she brave enough for this?"_

"_You are a very brave girl, Rosie."_

_We'll see mum, we'll see._

* * *

**A/N: did I just write five pages of this? I think I just did. Okie dokie then, Well this was my first time working with Next Gen characters and I hope I did alright. Please review, and tell me about OOC and grammar mistakes and all that. Like I said I now to the best of my abilities return reviews.**

**(Sass) master Omega 620.**


End file.
